In conventional wireless power transmission apparatuses, a load determining unit is provided to determine whether a load placed on a top plate is an electrical device or not and when the load determining unit determines that the load is an electrical device, an inverter is controlled in association with the electrical device (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).